There is a growing interest in wearable medical devices for measuring multiple types of electrical physiological parameters, for instance electrocardiogram (ECG), bio impedance (BioZ), and electrodermal activity (EDA). Measuring different types of physiological parameters requires development of multi-parameter sensor circuits. There are prior art multi-parameter integrated sensor circuits including multiple types of sensors employing separate readout channels and dedicated circuitry for different parameter types. Although such circuits are able to achieve accurate measurements of multiple parameters, their complexity may render integration more difficult and cause increased production costs.